It is known that a printed paper label may be attached to an item in order to provide printed information about the product. The label may be attached to an item by using a labeling apparatus. The labeling apparatus may be arranged to operate at a high rate. For example, the labeling apparatus may be arranged to attach labels to glass bottles at a rate, which is higher than 750 labels per minute. The labels may be provided e.g. as a wound roll, which may comprise e.g. thousands of labels.